custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Titan Foxtrot
Titan Foxtrot (Ti-tan Fox-Trot) '''was a Greek MK..2 Jaeger, the first Polish Jaeger to be constructed. It was the sister Jaeger to Titan Crusher, whom was bought by Greece, using the same design template, a simple mass produced Jaeger. Titan was involved in 7 engagements, 5 kills were confirmed from a short service time of 2016-2020 and was hailed a hero from all the branches of the PPDC. Titan was also responsible for the newly opened ADC(Atlantic Defense Corps) A private branch made from the PPDC to cover more deployment space without the hassle of slow transporting from other countries. '''History: '''Launch History Titan was launched on December 7, 2016 alongside sister Jaeger Titan Crusher, whom was shipped to Greece for testing of a newly developed energy weapon. Titan's launch was the most celebrated of all the other launches because Poland did not have a recorded Jaeger serving the country, the only Jaeger to have been seen patrolling was Cherno Alpha, Russia's bigass tank. The launch also sent speculation through the corps, this launch set back the development of Tango Tasmania , whom is yet to be assigned to either America or Australia or most likely, Japan. The speculation lead to many reports of people corrupting files to find information of Tango Tasmania for use on the black market, which they sell the classified information to others via social platforms and newsletters without the consent of a PPDC marshal. Titan's launch was the most speculated launch from the public eye via the new of Tango Tasmania's sudden cancellation of the project, a major turnover for the MK.1 series and the green light for the MK.2 series. '''Early Combat History: '''Proving Grounds ''Kamikaze'' April 10, 2016 was a cold and stormy night for the Siberian Patrol via Cherno Alpha slugging through the cold water, frost and snow built up on the reactor, the turbines fiery aurora shined throughout the night. The Kaidonovsky's singing to Ukrainian Hardhouse that boomed through the storm, Sasha and Aleksis weren't expecting much other than an hour of radio chat with LOCCENT, trading jokes, having a laugh. What they weren't expecting was a Cat.II Kaiju Kamikaze springing out of the icy cold water, toppling over Cherno Alpha with it's immense weight doubling that of Cherno. Cherno responded with a tesla-fist to the face and subsequently smashed Kamikaze with an iceberg, sending the Cat.II smacked down in the water with a might ''Crash. LOCCENT immediately alerted all Strike teams in the area to be deployed at the the quickest pace, Vladivostok was sending Eden Assassin, whom was on her way back to the Shatterdome after a patrol around the border. Vladimir Ivanov and Nikita Motchenko were given the green light to run to Cherno for there's no available Jumphawks in this weather, seeing this as an opportunity to snatch another kill for Eden was short lived as a Russian tanker called in distress as it was slowly sinking from rough waves, Eden could no longer assist as she radio LOCCENT. Cherno was not doing so good, Kamikaze did lived up to its name via it suicide jumped at the Jaeger, toppling it down continually, the Kaidonovsky's shouting at the Kaiju with the most saltiest of Russian profanity as they fall over once again. Unsuspectingly, A squadron of Jumphawks could be seen through the snow fall as they carried an unknown Jaeger, LOCCENT confirmed that Poland sent help in the form of Titan Foxtrot, whom was being piloted by sisters Lucia and Trinity Alexandra, the best the Polish marshal can offer. Cherno ordered Titan to be dropped directly on Kamikaze as Cherno finally grabbed hold of the Kaiju, a very questionable decision but the Polish marshal gave the order anyways. Soon, a heavy Titan Foxtrot was dropped on the Kaiju, pinning Kamikaze down as Titan landed feet first. The tactic worked, but it was sort lived as Kamikaze surprisingly flung Titan right off, sending the Jaeger crashing into a iceberg. Cherno was back where it started, target practice for a huge bullet, but when Kamikaze bent forward to pounce again, it was hit by a large iceberg from Titan Foxtrot. The Alexandra sisters than ran at the Kaiju, a more questionable decision via Kamikaze can use that momentum to pounce on the Jaeger, but when it did it was caught by Titan and rammed into the sea, tripping over each other sending both spiraling and spinning into the ocean. Seconds later, both burst out the surface grappling at each other for supremacy, then Titan suddenly upper-cut Kamikaze sending teeth and the bottom of the jaw flying into the air, and came an angry Cherno Alpha head locking Kamikaze and bashing it with the "Role of Nickles" which made the earth shatter and the water angrily erupt. The Kaiju broke free seconds later with a fairly bashed head, the Kaidonovsky's and the Alexandra's trading jokes on how the Kaiju's head looked like a molded tomato. Kamikaze then leaped at the unprepared duo but was later met with a double uppercut from the pair and sending the Kaiju flying back several hundred meters. Cherno inched closer and Titan moved back as they prepared to unload hell, seconds later flame throwers, missiles, plasma, and Gatling fire from the two Jaegers literally murdered the Kaiju, Kamikaze was split in half from Titan's combo and the Kaiju's face was so burnt, they couldn't make it out anymore. When they step closer to evaluate the damage, they found a 210 foot monster in the form of a leopard which makes sense since it had incredible reflexes and speed. The Kaiju also boasted razor sharp teeth that can't be compared with other Kaiju to this date, and a long agile tail. The Kaiju also had smooth armor that resembled something of a knights armor, after both crews had a good look at the carcuss, they relayed the information to both Polish LOCCENT and Russian LOCCENT and that information would later be used to create the MK.3 line of Jaegers. '''''Zeus April 14, 2016 was a simple day for the Polish Shatterdome, the daily grind for the morning was to begin for Titan Foxtrot, their assigned to patrol where Kamikaze was taken down. Once they got there, they ran into Cherno Alpha, who was on the daily grind as well patrolling the Siberian Wall. Both traded greetings and jokes as they walked side by side, a American photographer that visited Poland snapped a picture of the two and sent it out to the world, it went viral and gave Titan and Cherno some fame. Minutes passed by, the two crews talked on and on about what they had for breakfast, the Kadionovsky's had fried eggs on a piece of bread, the Alexsandra's had a polish Sausage and an omlet, these crews were slowly bonding and getting to know each other until Greece LOCCENT sent a distress call to Poland and Russia for assistants, a Cat.II Kaiju code named Zeus, a perfect example of its mythical counterpart, the anatomy of Zeus resembled that of a 4 legged gorilla with a huge spiked tail the size of Titan. Suddenly, the voice of Titan Crushers pilots crackled through the comms, "Help -- us!--" The radio snapped, then crackled back to life, "Momma!" To be continued......... Category:User:Philanahembree Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:First Kaiju War Category:Mark IV